Memorias de un squib
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Porque la magia le había quitado a su familia y él no sabía lo que hacía trabajando para un colegio de magia.


_________**Disclaimer:** el potterverso pertenece todo a JK Rowling_

* * *

_______Este fic ha sido creado para el **"Amigo Invisible **_**___Veraniego 2013_**___**"** del foro** "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" **y como me gusta complicarme la vida me apunté a la reserva, es decir, si alguien se va a quedar sin regalo, la reserva lo escribe. Tuve bastante suerte, la verdad, porque aunque las peticiones que me tocaron eran difícil________es quería hacerlas porque me cae muy bien la ficker a la que voy a regalar y es *redoble de tambores* ¡**Lunitadiciembre**! Bueno, aquí está la primera petición (si, tengo otra), es sobre Filch, espero que te guste._

* * *

_Memorias de un squib_

Filch se tumbó en la estrecha cama que ocupaba cada noche en Hogwarts. Sentía hacia el colegio emociones contradictorias. Por un lado, disfrutaba del colegio a primera hora de la mañana, cuando nadie rondaba por los pasillos y el silencio solo lo interrumpían los pájaros anunciando el principio del día; pero después llegaban los niños, corriendo por los pasillos y mirándolo con odio y fardando de su magia.

Argus los odiaba.

Los odiaba por tener algo que él nunca había tenido, algo que él siempre había querido. El celador recuerda amargamente el día que a su hermano le había llegado la carta de Hogwarts para orgullo de sus padres.

OoO

_En el jardín de la familia Filch se podía observar a dos niños tumbados en la hierba mientras uno de ellos sostenía un libro que parecía haber acabado._

—_¿Y así es como termina el libro? Vaya aburrimiento ¿no? Digo, la chica debería haberse quedado en Nunca Jamás con Peter, todo es mucho más divertido en ese país__—Will se tumbó en el césped poniéndose los brazos como almohada._

_Argus negó con la cabeza._

—_No todo sale de una manera divertida, Will, la vida no es justa— dijo el chico con una expresión seria._

—_Eso cambiará cuando entremos en Hogwarts, allí todo es genial ¿no has escuchado nunca las historias de mamá y papá?_

_Argus soltó un suspiro, él no iba a ir a Hogwarts. No era tonto, no había hecho magia hasta ahora, su hermano había conseguido que su peluche favorito volase y que, cada vez que se enfadaba, los objetos que estaban alrededor suya se rompiesen. Él no había conseguid mover una simple canica. El único que lo sabía era su padre, a quien se lo había confiado y que gracias a él habían dejado contenta a su madre con una pequeña mentira._

_Pero el mayor de los Filch no era tonto, sabía que esa mentira no duraría mucho, en cuanto su hermano recibiese su carta de Hogwarts y él no, su madre ataría cabos. Argus no sabía lo que le haría su madre, su padre no se lo había tomado mal, pero el chico temía por su reacción y la de su hermano._

—_¡Will! Ven a la cocina, apresúrate— llamó su madre al hermano pequeño de la familia. Argus sonrió cuando vio a su hermano salir corriendo hacia el lugar indicado por su madre, hasta el mago más poderoso tendría miedo de las regañinas de Arya Filch._

_Cuando Argus vio salir de la cocina a su hermano con una sonrisa radiante en la cara, apretando contra su pecho una carta, el muchacho se dio cuenta de que las cosas iban a cambiar en la familia Filch._

_OoO_

Y no estaba equivocado, Argus nunca volvió a tener una charla amena con su hermano. Todo eran discusiones por cualquier tontería o por cosas más importantes. Pasaron de ser la familia ideal a ser una familia separada. Su madre decidió castigarle de la manera más cruel que existía, con la indiferencia. El joven squib solo podía hablar con su padre y tampoco eran conversaciones muy largas, ya que su padre no era muy hablador. Parecía como si ser squib fuese una enfermedad contagiosa.

OoO

_Argus se rascó la cabeza, nunca había presenciado una cena más incómoda. Las miradas de odio que se lanzaban unos a otros por encima del pavo aterrorizarían hasta al mago más valiente, y todas terminaban siendo dirigidas a él._

_Cuando no estaba su hermano las comidas eran más amenas, aunque su madre se negaba a hablarle, _al menos no lo miraba mal, _y era capaz de hablar con su padre, pero esa noche ni eso. Will había llegado de mal humor esa mañana y la había tomado con él, en vez de ignorarlo como hacía todos los veranos._

—_Pásame la ensalada— dijo Will alzando la voz. Cuando Argus fue a cogerla se encontró con la mirada furiosa de su hermano— Tú no, a ti no te lo he pedido._

—_Deja de decir tonterías, Will, soy el que más cerca está de la ensalada, es una tontería que se tengan que levantar mamá o papá a coger algo porque tú temas que mis gérmenes de squib contaminen tu comida._

—_¿Ves madre? Hasta él mismo acepta que tiene una enfermedad, no debería comer con el resto de nosotros._

_Argus abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. _

—_Madre, ¿también piensas eso?— Su madre bajó la cabeza sin decir nada, pero el joven squib entendió ese gesto.— No lo entiendo, no he hecho nada malo, no es mi culpa no tener magia._

_Solo obtuvo silencio tras ese comentario._

_El mayor de los hermanos se levantó de la mesa bruscamente, enfadado. Y se dirigió a su habitación sin mediar palabra. Una vez allí, sacó de debajo de su cama una maleta. Llevaba tiempo queriendo irse de su casa, irse a al algún lugar donde nadie lo despreciase por ser como es._

_Bajó las escaleras soportando el peso de la maleta sobre sus hombros, e ignorando las miradas atónitas de sus padres, salió de la casa dispuesto a empezar una nueva vida._

OoO

A Argus le dieron ganas de reír al recordar aquella cena. Tras haberse escapado de casa, empezó a trabajar en una mugrienta cafetería muggle y a vivir en un pequeño piso (donde dar tres pasos en línea recta era una odisea). Su vida era aún peor que cuando vivía en su casa, ignorado por todos. Empezó a perder a todos sus conocidos y amigos ya que no tenía tiempo para otra cosa que no fuese trabajar y bueno, descansar.

Pasó unos años así, cada vez volviéndose más huraño y culpando a la magia de todos los desastres que ocurrían en su vida. Si no hubiese habido magia en su familia no habría tenido que irse de su casa y habría seguido su vida feliz como antaño. Pero había tenido que llegar la carta y aquella carta lo había cambiado todo.

Igual que una carta le había cambiado la vida a Argus, una persona llegó dispuesta a cambiarle la vida, aunque eso él no lo sabía.

OoO

_Argus se apoyó en la barra de la cafetería. Llevaba toda la mañana trabajando bajo un calor abrasador poco corriente en Londres. Y alguien abrió la puerta, haciendo que el hombre levantase la cabeza. En el marco de la puerta había un anciano con una barba un tanto larga, blanca y unas gafas de media luna._

—_Señor, ¿Qué desea?— preguntó Argus al anciano._

—_Hablar con usted, señor Filch, quiero ofrecerle un trabajo.— El joven squib abrió mucho los ojos e iba a sentarse, pero el señor lo detuvo— Me gustaría que cerrase la cafetería. De lo que voy a hablarle no puede enterarse cualquiera, señor Filch._

_Argus cerró la puerta, corrió las cortinas y se dispuso a sentarse en frente del hombre. _

—_Señor Filch, me han hablado muy bien de usted y necesitamos un conserje en nuestro colegio._

—_Señor, yo no tengo cualificación para tratar con niños._

—_Más que eso necesitamos una persona que ya conozca nuestro mundo y que se conforme con un simple trabajo de conserje._

—_Perdone, ¿qué mundo?_

—_El mundo mágico obviamente , señor Filch, según tengo entendido es usted un squib. _

—_Lo ha entendido bien, señor, pero ¿qué le hace pensar a usted que estoy interesado en trabajar en un sitio donde se practica aquello que me quitó a mi familia?_

—_Curiosidad, señor Filch, la curiosidad nos hace hacer cosas que nunca habíamos soñado hacer. — terminó el hombre mirando a Argus por encima de sus gafas de media luna._

OoO

Había aceptado el trabajo. Tal vez fuese por la curiosidad que sentía, o tal vez la esperanza de que, al llegar a un lugar mágico, la magia fluiría dentro de él, convirtiéndolo en mago.

Eso nunca pasó.

Intentaba hacer magia una y otra vez, pero con el mismo resultado. Sin embargo no quería irse, de alguna manera, trabajar allí, era mejor que hacerlo en una mugrienta cafetería muggle.

* * *

_**Nota de autora:** la verdad es que lo adivinaste, lunita (no sé como lo hiciste, a mi lo del karma no me sirve, eres Trelawney), bueno, espero que te haya gustado. Me costó la vida escribir tus peticiones, que lo sepas, tenías que pedir las cosas más complicadas ¿verdad? xD Bueno, que sepas que esto va con mucho cariño (aunque me hayas hecho escribir sobre Filch)_


End file.
